The Mask Beneath the Mask
by General16
Summary: When Naruto is growing cold and numb from years of pain and loneliness he finds love and comfort with a person he didn't expect to have feelings at all! Romance/Drama and some very mild Angst


**A/N:** I decided to edit some errors that I left in here the first time I posted this (That's what you get when you don't have a Beta-reader) But here it is now without the wrong-doings! (Hopefully I didn't leave more than it originally were!)

**Warnings:** Un-beta-ed. Rated M for language and sexual content. Yaoi, don't like it don't read it!

**Content:** Romance, a little angst and lemon, what else do you need?

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my own car. How could I own Naruto?

* * *

**The Mask beneath the Mask**

A lightning lit up the dark room for a split second, spreading deformed shadows over the bare walls of a small bedroom. At the only window stood a man in his older teens, bordering between man and boy; not yet fully matured but neither a child. His eyes, big orbs of an undefined crystal blue color gazed out in the night, followed the trails the rain left on the glass. He reminded of an angel descended from heaven with the tranquil face half-turned from the door. The plump mouth was relaxed and his eyes unfocused, the three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks barely noticeable in the dark.

He remained completely still, not even moving an inch of that tanned, lithe body when lightning after lightning came crashing down outside. The bright blond hair brushed the collar of his ANBU vest and seemed to glow in the dark every time the lightning struck, creating a halo of light around his head for a few seconds. He ignored the sudden presence of the other man in the room, but was not unaware of those crimson red eyes that kept sweeping over his muscular body, tracing every line of his form; heated desire barely hidden underneath a cold exterior.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up", said the blond ever so soft and shifted his gaze from the window to the figure just inside the bedroom door. The man, known for his stoic face and cold personality took a step forward, letting the soaked, black cloak slip from his shoulders and land in a wet puddle on the floor. The cold and emotionless mask he usually displayed seemed to slip off as he gently smiled, transforming the blank face, the sharp angels softening and revealing the beauty of those slender, pale features.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world, Naruto", he said; his rich, dark voice wrapping around the blond like a warm, sensual blanket.

"No I wouldn't know because we never did settle exactly what it is that makes us meet up once every month, risking our lives in the process… Itachi", Naruto answered in a slight mocking and teasing voice, causing the other mans smile to grow wider. Itachi took another step towards Naruto; his smile, so rarely seen, caused his eyes to soften as they faded from red to black, locking his gaze with those blue orbs that fascinated him beyond any explainable words.

"Well, tell me Naruto. Why do _you_ think I come here, to _your_ home none the less, in a village filled with shinobi that wouldn't hesitate even for a second to kill me on sight?" He teased as he slowly tugged the leather strap that held his long, black hair tied at the base of his neck, releasing the rich mass down over his back.

Naruto shrugged and reached up to his left shoulder to loosen the clasps that held his katana strapped diagonal over his back. Holding the sword in his hand he stepped closer to Itachi and a smile curved his own luscious lips.

"If I had to guess I would have to say that you are crazy." Naruto's smile grew wider as he leaned his sword against the wall behind Itachi, standing only inches apart when he straightened his back and looked him in the eyes, almost drowning in those black pools.

"Guilty as charged but that's not the reason and you know it" Itachi said, raising his arms to gently wrap them around the blond's slender waist, pulling him closer until they stood pressed against each other from knees to chest. Naruto could feel the warmth radiating from the taller man despite that he was drenched from the heavy rain outside, could feel his heart beat through the many layer of clothes separating their skin.

Itachi leaned down until he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder, next to his ear. "It's because I want you… It's because you fascinate me… It's because we are the same… It's because I love you", Itachi whispered softly, feeling Naruto shudder when his breath and wet strands of hair grazed the sensitive skin on the ANBU's neck. Those last words never spoken before sent Naruto's heart racing and made his body throb from arousal.

The tall, muscular body pressed against his filled him with desire, and he couldn't suppress the urge to feel the skin of the other man. His hands slowly crept under the hem of the black shirt Itachi wore, gently tracing the line of his spine, savoring the softness of the pale skin under his fingertips. He remembered how it had all came down to this. He remembered why they met once a month. He remembered why he allowed this man, one of the most dangerous missing-nin in the entire shinobi world to touch, to have, to _hold _him and it made his heart sing with joy.

* * *

_Naruto jumped from branch to branch and glanced back at the pursuers as they closed up on him, which made him change direction and speed up in order to keep some distance to them. He could hear the dull, metallic sound from a kunai as it missed his head and slammed in the tree trunk beside him. He knew he had to take them out; there was no other way. Not when they insisted to chase after him. The mission had been simple enough for a solo S class one. He was ordered to assassin a drug lord, take a scroll containing information on the whereabouts of his superiors and subordinates and then get the hell out of there. _

_The man had been simple enough to kill; one swift blow with the chakra infused sword and the surprised man's head rolled off. Naruto sealed the head in a scroll found the hiding spot of the other scroll and sneaked out again. Sometime along the way he was detected, a rare occurrence since he became an ANBU but they picked up his trail none the less and followed him deep into the forest surrounding the mansion, without slowing down. _

_A slight sting of irritation rose and he wondered how long they were going to give chase. They had been hot on his tail for almost an hour, making him more and more agitated along the way. He was not an evil person nor did he like to kill innocent people - not that he thought his followers were innocent - but he didn't like to kill if it was not necessary. He may be a killer, far from the innocent and naive boy he once was, but he was not a cruel man, even if the job as an ANBU required that he had to hide his emotions deep inside of him while on a mission. _

_He had learned that the hard way when he almost got himself killed on his very first mission. It was only thanks to Kakashi and Genma that he still breathed. After that one time, even when it sometimes felt like his heart was ripped apart, he did not let his emotions control his actions. He kept himself calm and composed, never slipped or lashed out on an emotional rampage like when he was younger. Not even when he found Sasuke after seven years of searching did he loosen the tight grip on his heart. Now he was once again in a dangerous situation but this time alone._

_Normally it would be him, Sasuke - who had been re-instated as a Konoha ninja and teamed up with them - and Kakashi that got out in missions but lately the Hokage had ordered Naruto out on his own, because it would be good experience she said. Naruto didn't mind though. Ever since Sasuke decided to come back to Konoha nothing had been as it used to be. Even if Naruto had really tried to he just couldn't forget the holes in his heart, the holes Sasuke left at the time of his betrayal and the following events after. And Sasuke behaved as it wasn't even worth trying to get to know Naruto again. _

_He acted like he always did. Cared for nothing, dedicated to the job only with that emotionless mask in place. Naruto never realized when they were kids just how much he hated that stoic face. But he did. Not that he couldn't understand why Sasuke put on that expressionless mask of his to begin with, because Naruto was just the same. He wore a mask in public. Disguising himself as a happy, smiling dobe in order to hide the pain, the hurt, the hate and the ANGER that flowed inside him from years of abuse and hatred from the villagers of Konoha. _

_Even some shinobi had been active in the pursuit of the orphaned boy who either knew or understood why they acted like they did. Not until he was tricked by Mizuki to steal the scroll of Forbidden Seal and was told the truth: That he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that the villagers blamed him for the attack of Konoha eleven years ago, that he would be hated and despised till the end of his days for something he had no control over. It was at that time Iruka saved him from more than physical damage; the teacher saved his broken heart too. Since Iruka entered his life as more than a teacher his mask was easier to wear, as if he was fusing _with_ the mask. It was easier and easier to be genuine happy, to not pretend the smile, to put the pieces in his chest together again. _

_As the years progressed and the number of people he could call friends grew he could almost, almost forget the angry glares, the hate filled words and the beatings. Until Sasuke decided to leave and abandon both Konoha and him, to break the bond that they had built and severe all connections to his past. It was then Naruto once again stopped to smile with his eyes. But he kept on pursuing Sasuke until their fourth encounter. _

_After being faced with rejection one too many times he finally gave up and started to hide his emotions again. He was careful to maintain the mask of happiness however, even when he sometimes just wanted to scream on the top of his lungs and show how badly wounded his heart really was. You may now ask yourself why did Naruto do that and the answer was simple; He didn't want anyone to pity him, to know just how broken he was inside. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted a clearing ahead of him, and he quickly used his chakra to boost his speed as he jumped and turned around in the air, hands flying through seals._

_"__**Wind Technique: Hurricane Blast!**__" the blond shouted and a powerful wind came gashing down, knocking the following nins out of the trees, allowing him to reach the glade and slide the razor-sharp katana out of its sheath. The seals engraved on the blade started to glow when Naruto infused the sword with his chakra, enhancing the weapon to become ten times deadlier than it already was. The nins, three men, jumped in front of him and crouched down in a fighting stance. Naruto smirked behind his porcelain mask, wondering if the men had a death wish. Didn't they know that to face an ANBU unprepared equaled to stand before an executioner? Obviously they thought three of them were enough to take him down, but he was all too ready to prove them just how dangerous he was. _

_The fight didn't last long and when it was over the light of the blade slowly faded as Naruto overlooked the scene. They wouldn't come after him again but he couldn't either let them live to tell that it was a Konoha shinobi that assassinated their boss. With a coldness he earlier didn't knew he possessed he chopped the heads of the three men, leaving the corpses to be eaten by the scavengers in the forest. He cleaned the blade on one of the corpses' shirts and was about to slide the sword down in the sheath when he suddenly became aware of a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. Four years to be precise and that signature could only belong to one person... _

_Uchiha Itachi stood at the tree line of the gland, those crimson eyes silently following his every move. Naruto, now on his guard lowered his arm with the katana still in his grip, and started to once again mold chakra to infuse the sword with._

"_That won't be necessary", Itachi said with his deep voice, so low Naruto almost missed the words._

"_Around one of the most dangerous men in the shinobi world wouldn't it be utterly foolish not to prepare myself", Naruto replied calmly and continued to mold chakra._

"_Yes other times it would be foolish indeed", Itachi agreed but he didn't move. He just stood there, so still you could almost mistake him for a statue._

"_I'm not a kid anymore. I won't come quietly if that's what you're hoping for", Naruto almost sneered and took on a more aggressive stance, which made Itachi do something very surprising. Naruto could see the corners of the missing-nin's mouth slowly rise to a smile; the pale moonlight trickling down between the branches above them illuminating the calm face. Naruto frowned and felt wary, didn't let his guard down for even a second._

"_I know that you are not a child, Naruto-kun and as you can see I am alone. I am not here to capture you." Itachi said as his Sharingan faded away, leaving Naruto to stare into black orbs instead._

"_Then please explain what you are doing here before I separate your head from your neck!" Naruto felt his calm beginning to slip. He didn't know why but the man in front of him made him feel…flustered, which only agitated him further. _

_Then a seldom heard sound reached his ears. Itachi _chuckled_ and the small smile on his lips widened and reached his eyes, making them sparkle with amusement… and something else Naruto couldn't interpret due to the distance between them._

"_Oh by all means go ahead if you like, but I do not think that it will be _my _defeat. No Naruto-kun, you cannot overpower me just yet", Itachi said in a slightly mocking tone and took another step into the gland._

"_Cut the fucking bull-shit and get to the fucking point. I don't have time to hang around here and listen to your psycho babble", Naruto growled with a poisonous tone as a warning, but Itachi came closer; stopping just out of Naruto's' reach. _

"_Oh but I am certain that you will stay just for a bit longer. You see, I have a question I will have an answer to tonight." A moment later Naruto found himself pinned to the ground under the Sharingan wielder's weight, his arms locked to his sides in a strong, firm grip. _

"_What the fuck you asshole! Get off me or I'm going to…" Naruto's snarl was interrupted when Itachi removed the mask and gazed upon the exposed face, the fierce, blue glare staring up into abysmal, black orbs._

"_Yes certainly not a child anymore, Naruto-kun. You did not posses such beauty in your younger years." Itachi mumbled and leaned closer to stare at the ANBU's snarling face._

"_What the fuck? Have you lost your mind? Wait, on a second though don't answer that! Anyway did you come here just to pin me to the ground and talk about my looks?" Naruto snapped and began to struggle. Itachi's grip on Naruto's wrists tightened without a reply, but he stopped his eyes from devouring the younger one's face and instead locked gaze with him._

"_Your eyes are truly marvelous. No sky can compare to their color and no ocean can compete with the depth in them. They are truly incomparable, Naruto-kun", Itachi whispered and drank in the sight of the furious young man under him._

"_Holy shit you are crazy!" Naruto yelled angrier and angrier by the second, not caring that his usual calm demeanor crumbled in front of Itachi._

"_I don't want to lie here and listen to bad poetry. If you are done then let me go and fuck off!"_

"_No… that won't do" Itachi smirked and leaned forward till the tips of their noses touched. "I said I came here to ask you something and I'm not leaving until I get an answer from you." He continued but quickly withdrew as Naruto attempted to headbutt the older man._

"_Fuck you! Get the fuck off and mff!" What Naruto was about to say came to an end when Itachi pressed his warm lips against his._

_Their eyes remained open and Naruto, now so close to the other, could read Itachi's eyes like a book. Desire, pain, loneliness and… no no no HELL no! He did NOT see what he just thought he saw. No fucking way! But why in the world was he lying on the ground? Because he couldn't get out of Itachi's strong grip. Why was the other man kissing him? The hell he knew but it kind of started to feel… good. What he had seen in Itachi's eyes was exactly what he felt. Okay maybe not the desire, though he started to feel hot and his breath grew shallow, and his vision started to blur… and he began to grow stiff in an uncomfortable place… _

_He had never been one to fuss about gender-issues but come on! The man kissing him where none other than THE Uchiha Itachi! But Naruto's brain didn't care. Cursing his wanton body, Naruto closed his eyes with a low moan and submitted to the raven's ministrations, allowed himself to feel as the pleasure of Itachi's lips against his rushed through his veins, making his blood boil. He could sense Itachi smirk and the gentle pressure of a tongue against his upper lip a moment later. Naruto obeyed and opened his mouth and Itachi sneaked his tongue in between the others lips, slowly trailing the roof and tongue of Naruto's warm, wet cavern. Another moan escaped the ANBU's throat as the kiss deepened, a red haze growing behind the blond's eyelids._

_After what seemed like an eternity Itachi raised his head and looked down on the other man, pleased with the sight. Naruto's whisker-clad cheeks was tinted with a light touch of pink, which granted him an alluring aura, his lips was swollen and plump from the kiss and the unfathomable blue eyes was dimmed with lust. Itachi was more than delighted. He could barley suppress the urge to ravage the blond and mark him as his own right there. He leaned down again and pressed a light kiss on those tempting pieces of flesh and Naruto, still lost in the mist of desire, raised his head to get closer to the soft, warmth._

"_Easy Naruto", Itachi whispered. "I will not make you mine nor will I harm you tonight. I will only ask you a question and I would like you to answer it honestly."_ _Naruto kept quiet for a moment, pondering on the 'make you mine' par with a great deal of confusion, before he spoke._

"_Deal. But you must in return answer a question from me and... if you try anything and I mean ANYTHING..." he didn't finish the sentence, sure of that Itachi got the unspoken message._

"_Agreed", Itachi said and released his grip on Naruto, leaning back on his heels so the blond could get up._ _Naruto slowly sat up straight and looked Itachi in the eyes; the feelings he saw during the kiss still lingering in those black depths, which made Naruto unconsciously lean closer._

"_Well... say what you want to say", he half-whispered with a soft tone that soothed the harsh words. The Uchiha averted his gaze for a moment before he shrugged and met Naruto's eyes again._

"_Very well, but first I must explain what lies behind the question", Itachi said and begun to talk before Naruto could say anything._

"_As you are aware of, the Akatsuki wishes to capture and extract the Kyuubi and it fell on me and Kisame to go after you. We did, and I think I can safely assume you remember our first encounter." Naruto nodded and Itachi continued._

"_Well after that incident we realized that you were not only heavily guarded by two of the legendary Sannin, but also by one of the strongest shinobi alive, Hatake Kakashi. Also add the fact that once you were in the village in the village everybody kept a watching eye on you, which made the whole thing far more complicated than we wanted it to be. We decided we would wait and observe till the day when they would leave an opening for us to take action. But after Sasuke's betrayal you vanished with Jiraya, and we couldn't find you for the years that followed. So we waited for your return, but once you were back the heavy security wouldn't allow us to make any movement at all." Itachi stopped and Naruto wondered if this was the first time Itachi had spoken so many words in years. Probably._

"_When you pursued Deidara and Sasori in order to retrieve the kidnapped Kazekage we met but we couldn't take you then", Itachi resumed. _"_After that encounter the leader decided that I alone would observe and wait for the optimal opening in order to capture you."_ _Itachi stopped again to glance at Naruto, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. _

"_First I resented the mission, considering it to be below me. But as the time went by I started to look at you, really look at you and I discovered that you are more than just a goofy, naive boy with more brawn than brain. You are far more than an idiot, more than that child who was quick to take action instead of waiting and analyze the situation. I saw the villagers taunt you and how you just let it pass. I saw the glares and the hatred they displayed and the pain you had to hide in order to survive, to function as a human being. I was ashamed, ashamed of the village, of your comrades who never cared to look at you properly, but most of all I was ashamed of myself for doing the very same thing. That I, who prides myself of being a genius had failed to see the real you, to see the man you are behind the mask you put on when I easily should have discovered it earlier. One who wears a mask recognizes those who also hide behind them, after all."_

_Itachi paused and Naruto stared at the man in front of him in distrust. He couldn't believe that the only one to see who he really was, the one who saw the pain of loneliness and persecution etched in his eyes was a man the total opposite of himself; a man that was disturbingly alike himself in that manner. A person who had murdered his entire clan, who became a missing-nin and joined a terrorist organization, a person who was feared all over the shinobi world... _

_A man who was lonely and didn't have anyone, who didn't love or was loved. Somehow Naruto didn't think the term 'friendship' was something encouraged amongst the Akatsuki. He could see Itachi's longing for a true companion flash in his dark eyes and Naruto's heart, hidden under a thick amount of ice slowly began to melt at the words when Itachi picked up where he left._

"_I then realized that you Naruto are truly beautiful. Not only your exterior but also your strong and kind heart. At that time I couldn't comprehend the emotions stirring inside my own heart. I, who am always calm, uncaring and unfeeling, started to feel for you, I couldn't stop it how hard I tried. The day you became a Chunin I was so proud. The day you reached Jounin I wanted to hold you and show you how high I thought of you. And the day you joined the ranks of ANBU I was filled with fear; fear that you, like so many else before you would fall in the line of duty. I didn't want that but I could only watch as you grew colder and colder, transforming into a killing-machine as soon as you put on your porcelain mask. It was then that it dawned on me that I wanted you. I wanted to look deep into your blue eyes, wanted to tangle my fingers in your soft hair and worship your golden body as it is glimmering with sweat when I pleasure you with my hands, my mouth… my everything! I came here tonight, following you as I always do, but on my own accord, not because my mission is to capture you. I will let none harm come to you, it doesn't matter that you are strong enough on your own. I will not stand by and watch if you are alone and that is not because I only see you as the vessel of the Kyuubi..." _

_Itachi hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath, as if his throat had grown to tight for the air to pass down to his lungs, the only sign that he felt a little uncomfortable._

_"It is because I want you. All of you. Your body, your spirit and your heart. Will you be mine, Naruto? To ease my loneliness and pain? Are you willing to let me ease yours? I can wait if that's what you want; I am a patient man after all."_

_As Itachi fell into silence Naruto sat quiet and reflected over what he just been told, a smoldering heat rising inside him, and when it reached his heart and melted the ice he met Itachi's gaze._

"_Before I reply, will you answer my question?" he asked with a low voice, all anger had faded away with Itachi's story. The older man nodded and Naruto took a deep breath, bracing himself for the answer._

"_Did you kill you clan on our own accord?" It was important to know this. Naruto had heard some rumors but none of them had been confirmed, no matter how much he had pestered Tsunade about it. He never thought more deeply of why he even cared, it was just something about Itachi that enticed him beyond any reason. And now when he finally had the man before him he _had_ to know the truth. He couldn't believe a man that carried the same pain he did could brutally slay an entire clan; a family in cold blood without feeling a thing after the deed was done._ _Itachi didn't move for a long time. Naruto could see coldness mixed with grief in his eyes and began to wonder if he should have asked at all._

"_No, I did it on orders from the Third", Itachi finally answered with a sigh. "My clan was planning a revolution to overthrow the Third in order to take control of the village and Konoha couldn't afford a war against the most powerful clan in the entire Fire Country. I have never cared for anyone in my clan except... Sasuke... so I took on the job as a double-agent; giving the village information on the clan, but never gave them more than fragments on the village. I wanted to be the one to take them down because... they were too blinded by their hunger for power and it would've destroyed Konoha, my home." _

_At his words Naruto slowly reached and cupped his hands around the missing-nins cheeks so he could stare him in the eyes, nearly drowning in the whirl of emotions he saw in those deep, black depths. He realized that Itachi allowed himself to be vulnerable for his, Naruto's sake and the blond didn't need to think anymore; not when his own emotions, suppressed from many years of denial finally surfaced._

"_Yes Itachi, I will be yours", Naruto said without hesitation, appreciating the raven's consideration of his feelings and captured the other's lips with his. The kiss lasted but a brief moment but to them it seemed like a lifetime. Naruto smiled his first real smile in years and was rewarded with a similar from Itachi, when they finally parted. They sat a long time just looking at each other, caressing the face before them with their eyes before they rose from the ground, standing face to face._

"_I will come to you in a short period of time, Naruto", Itachi said as he turned his back on Naruto, the cold and aloof mask in place. Naruto picked up his mask and put it back on, covering _his_ mask with another mask._

"_I will wait", he replied and soon they both was nowhere to be seen, one with the shadows of the forest._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto tilted his head when Itachi lowered his head so the missing-nin could capture the jinchuuriki's soft lips and they melted together, longing for the moment when they would become one but still wanted to prolong the union.

Naruto gasped as Itachi nibbled on his lips, feeling long, slender fingers tugging at the back of his vest in order to take it off, to expose the beauty hidden underneath layers of clothes. Naruto took a step back so Itachi could open the zipper of the vest, sliding the clothing down Naruto's slender, arms and tossed it on the floor. While dragging the smaller man back into his embrace they slowly backed against Naruto's small bed. On their way pieces of clothes rained down on the floor, until they could feel the hot and soft skin of their chests pressed against one another.

Itachi leaned forward until he could savor and taste the delicate neck before him, making his lover gasp from the sensation when teeth carefully grazed against the sensitive spots under an earlobe. With a moan Naruto pulled Itachi's mouth up to his again, crashing their lips together as their passion enhanced. They fell down on the bed, making it squeak but not caring about nothing more than each other.

Tanned hands traced over hard muscles draped with pale skin, teasing hard nipples that seemed to burn at the touch. Itachi moaned and grasped Naruto's wrist, removing them from his hard abdominal and chest, holding them down to the soft sheets above the blond's head. He smirked and began to thoroughly pleasure his gilded lover, making him moan and arch his back as a soft and hot tongue licked on his hard nipples. Taking a hard nub between his teeth Itachi slowly sucked it, making it harder and drew a whimper from Naruto's throat. He repeated with the other and then slowly descended down the muscular body beneath him, releasing Naruto's hands in the process.

He traced small kisses and licks over the hard plane of quivering abs, drawing closer and closer to the hem of Naruto's black pants. He made a brief stop at where the seal lay hidden, challenging a little chakra through the blond so it surfaced. The raven smirked and dipped his tongue in the shallow navel, traced the black lines of the intricate mark on the blond with the tip of his tongue, before he reached down to the waist, but stopped his hands from fully creeping underneath the waistband.

"Itachi… please", Naruto whispered and arced his hips. Itachi smirked again but complied with his loved ones pleas, slowly pulling the pants down and exposing Naruto's arousal. Itachi couldn't help to lick his lips and dipped down to savor the first drop of pre-cum on his lover's hot member. A gasped groan escaped Naruto and he grasped the sheets, clenching the soft fabric in his fists, when he felt a jolt shoot through his body like bolt of electricity.

Itachi's mouth licked and sucked all over the hard shaft, making it quiver with excitement. Naruto locked down at the arousing sight of his black-haired lover sucking him in, his eyes dimmed with desire. _'How many times have we done this now?'_ Naruto wondered in his lust-clouded mind. He didn't really care at the moment however, trapped in the haze of love and desire entwined, but he did know that he would always feel like this. It would never stop and he thanked whatever gods above for that small, but very significant blessing.

Suddenly he could feel Itachi's index finger, covered in lube, circling his tight ring of muscles and Naruto couldn't help it when pleasure-filled moans escaped his lips, making him shudder from the sensations that lone finger and hot mouth provoked. Itachi sucked and nibbled, taking that hot piece of flesh deep in his mouth and slowly slipped his finger past the barrier, making Naruto twitch from the sudden movement and groan.

"Ah… ah…I-Itachi" he whimpered, throwing his head back against the bed, exposing the smooth line of his throat and jaw, gritting his teeth from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Not yet", Itachi mumbled as he withdrew from Naruto, leaving only his finger to work on stretching the tight passage while he opened the fly of his pants and released his own, throbbing arousal. He slipped in another finger, gently probing deeper to find that little bundle of nerves that would increase the sensations already filling his blond lover. Naruto gave away a cry of pure ecstasy as the fingers brushed against his sweet spot, making him toss and turn his head from the immense feeling.

Itachi soon added a third finger, slowly stretching, thrusting and pushing Naruto towards the edge as the other hand grabbed the weeping manhood, slowly stroking up and down. When he couldn't stand to feel the immense pleasure alone anymore, Naruto rose on his elbows and almost caused those skilled fingers to slip out. Quickly he thrust his hips down, sliding them in again and then reached down to Itachi, who was kneeling between his legs. When he wrapped his tanned, slender fingers around his lovers' hard flesh Itachi couldn't suppress a moan of deep pleasure and satisfaction, enjoying the feeling as Naruto's skillful hand moved over his heated member. They met in a hot kiss, gasping for air as their arousal grew.

"Please love", Naruto murmured in a soft, husky voice. "Please come inside me… I can't stand it any longer."

Itachi kissed his beloveds neck as he nodded and gently pushed Naruto back down, positioning him between lean, tanned thighs. He grabbed the bottle with lube he had used earlier and poured it in his hand, stroking it on his throbbing member, making it slick for his love. He slowly pushed against Naruto's entrance and the blond moaned as he could feel the hardness making its way inside of him, while Itachi gritted his teeth and his grip on Naruto's thighs tightened. When he was all the way in they both moaned in shared pleasure, and then after a moment in stillness to savor the delicious feeling, Itachi slowly began to move. He rocked slowly in a pace that would not cause the strong, but at the same time fragile body beneath him any pain, giving the blond time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered as he caressed his lovers pale chest and stomach, enjoying the feeling of flexing muscles under his palms. Reaching up he ran his fingers thought the vast amount of black hair falling down over a pale shoulder.

"Harder…Itachi", Naruto breathed and clenched his fist in said hair, pulling down Itachi's head, devouring those luscious lips of his. Itachi complied and began to move faster, the head of his member brushing against the sensitive spot inside Naruto again and again, making him squeal and moan under the taller man as they plunged towards the release they both so badly needed and longed for.

A thin coat of sweat covered them both, glistering in the faint light of the streetlights outside, once in a while illuminated by flashes of lightning. Itachi consumed the sight of Naruto under him, his Sharingan lazily spinning as it memorized every expression, every inch of the man he loved more than life itself.

He increased the pace even more, going harder and faster until he saw nothing but the blue eyes and the lust-marred face below him. Their breathless moans filled the room, filled the silence with their lovemaking, chasing the lonely shadows away when they engulfed in one another. Itachi felt Naruto's soft and slick tunnel tighten its grip on him and he reached down to grab the blond's hard-on, pumping his hand up and down the hard shaft and Naruto's world faded away. The only thing that mattered was the hard flesh inside of him and the skilled hand on his own that carried him straight into oblivion.

With a loud moan Naruto came, screaming his lover's name, while white fluid spilled over Itachi's hand and his own stomach. When his lover reached the edge before him, clamping down on the pumping rod inside of him, Itachi sucked in air and came too, releasing his essence inside the blond as he hissed Naruto's name between gritted teeth. Itachi collapsed on top of Naruto, both gasping for air as their passion began to drop and left them in total satisfaction.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi, stroking the slick, sweaty skin on his back as they lay silent, just basking in each other's presence.

"How long can you stay?" Naruto asked after a few minutes when his breathing slowed down, careful not to let any hint of sadness slip into his tone. Itachi stayed still for a moment before he rolled off. He reached for a tissue and quickly cleaned them up before lying down again, pulling Naruto in so that he rested with his head on Itachi's shoulder with one arm draped across his chest. The older man ran his fingers through the soft, blond locks and finally answered:

"Until dawn. Before the watch-change when the night-guards' senses are dull and not alert enough to detect me", he said with a low and soft voice.

"Oh", Naruto responded softly and a little sad. Then he remembered and raised his head to meet Itachi's eyes.

"And I love you too. I forgot to mention it earlier."

Itachi smiled, his eyes filled with warmth and love for him only. Always for him only.

"I know love... I know."

He pressed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, wishing he could brand the soft skin with his mark for the world to see. But because of their secret sin, their forbidden love he could only leave marks that were easily covered up. As they wrapped their arms around each other they remained silent, enjoying the few hours together before dawn. But while others cherished the dawn the two lovers feared the daybreak. Because then they would be forced out into reality, would be forced to make their faces go blank, would be forced to fake hatred against each other and once again… would be forced to put on their masks.

* * *

**A/N**: Sooo... I edited and I deleted a little and I really think that this piece now can rest in peace. While you're at it and if you liked this one check out the sequel I wrote: Wavering!

Ja ne!


End file.
